


Remedy

by Eve1978



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there such a thing as ‘comfort smut’? Because I think there should be and I believe this one qualifies, this is my first attempt at Magnus so go easy on me.</p><p>I’ve spent quite a bit of time home alone this week, at night with heavy winds and lots of rain outside and this one started writing itself.</p><p>The plan was to make this a sweet and fluffy one shot but it seems Magnus had very different plans, it’s always the quiet ones, isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

‘Tell me ghosts aren’t real.’ 

His little chuckle at the other end of the phone made me feel a little bit better, as usual his voice had a calming effect on me.  
 ‘You know ghosts aren’t real,’ he spoke softly,’ and you know better than to watch horror movies on your own, which one was it now?’

‘The Ring, Japanese version,’ I confessed.  
I could hear him sigh but I also heard the little amused smile in there, I was sure he was rolling his eyes right now.  
‘Are you in bed?’ he asked.

‘No, there was a noise in the hallway just as I wanted to get up from the couch, I haven’t moved since.’

Outside the heavy rain was slamming hard against my windows, which did not help. I jumped when there was another loud bang, it was probably just the wind climbing up against the walls.  Or a creepy Japanese girl trying to get into the house…

‘Mags,’ I sighed.  
  ‘I can’t come over now, I’m on a stake out for the night.’  
 ‘Are you alone?’  
‘I’m all alone in my car and very bored,’ he confessed.  
‘Can you just talk to me for a bit?’ I asked,’ hearing your voice always calms me down.’

‘Alright, I guess I can do that,’ he smiled and I could hear him getting into a more comfortable position,’ what do you want to hear?’  
‘Just tell me about your day.’  
‘I can’t tell you anything about police business, you know that.’  
‘Of course,’ I smiled.

I was clearly asking the wrong guy, Magnus had always been a man of very few words, which was a shame because every time he talked I could have listened to that voice for hours on end.

I lived next to him for 3 years now and it took us over a month to get past the polite hello and goodnight. Like me he worked irregular hours which meant we ran into each other quite often, in the hallway or in the night shop just around the corner.   
After some more polite small talk I suggested we should just eat our take away food together from now on instead of both alone in our apartments.

I knew he was single, I had never seen a girl there in those 3 years and with his work schedule a girlfriend wasn’t an easy thing to come by. I had my own excuses for being single, I just wasn’t really looking, I was fine on my own but hanging out with Magnus reminded me how nice it was to have some male company every now and then, especially when said company was that silent brooding gorgeous type that just made you feel safe and protected in his presence.

We often just watched a movie together or I read a book while he was looking through files for work, I loved being alone together with him.

‘Hey, what did you do today?’ his soft voice woke me from my thoughts.  

‘Not much, cleaned the house a bit, went to see my mum, and then I got bored and ended up browsing the horror section on Netflix.’

I heard him click his tongue in judgement and I laughed at my own bad decisions.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be disturbing you at work.’

‘It’s alright, Anna,’ his voice sounded so soft and comforting. Suddenly all I could think of was having him here with me and I unintentionally hugged my pillow a little closer against my chest.

  ‘I don’t want you to be scared in your own house,’ he then spoke softly,’ what can I do?’  
‘Well…’

‘Oh shit, I’m sorry, I have to go, there seems to be some movement here. Will you be okay?’  
‘I’ll be fine, Magnus’ I lied,’ go and do your job. Keep our streets clean, save our city.’  
‘It’s just a drug dealer,’ he shrugged,’ I’ll check in with you later, okay?’  

Before I could say anything more he hung up and I was left alone in the dark empty house again. With his voice gone so was my security blanket and I immediately felt anxious again. I clung to my pillow and let out a deep sigh.

Why didn’t I just watch a romantic comedy? It was so typical of me to be drawn to things that were bad for me. I knew how it would end and yet I couldn’t stop doing it anyway.   
All my life I had been intrigued by bad guys who didn’t appreciate me, it was the reason I had been a happy single for the past 5 years. 

It took me a long time to learn that no man would ever treat me as good as I could treat myself, and that there was no such thing as a good man.

Well, those were my beliefs before Magnus.

I stayed on the couch for a few more minutes, it was past midnight now and I knew I would never be able to sleep here. I finally urged myself to suck it up and act like the adult I was supposed to be and move from my safe spot to make my way to the bedroom.    
At least there I could hide under the covers and try and doze off into sleep, I would just have to pray the nightmares wouldn’t follow me there.

I closed the door behind me and put on the light next to my bed before getting rid of my clothes, everything except the panties and top, and crawled under the duvet.   
The rain outside hadn’t let up, I usually liked nothing better than hearing the raindrops on the roof while I was in bed but tonight it didn’t have its usual calming effect and it made me feel even more alone and vulnerable.

After lying awake for about half an hour and analyzing every sound sleep finally took me and much against my own expectations there were no nightmares of little girls crawling out of my tv and coming to kill me.

For the first time that night I was calm and at peace, sadly it didn’t last very long.

About two hours later I was woken up roughly by a very loud bang, I jumped up in the bed with my hands on my racing heart.   
For a few moments I didn’t realize where I was or what was happening only that I felt completely overtaken by panic.

It was a loud pounding and it was non stop, if this was the wind there must have been a hurricane outside and the chances of that happening around here…let’s just say it was even more likely to be the ghost of a Japanese girl.

The sudden panic I felt was building fast once my mind was completely awake and the noise still hadn’t stopped. I reached for my phone but I couldn’t find it, I could have sworn I had taken it to the bedroom with me.

I carefully put one foot on the ground but just as I was standing up all he light disappeared from my bedroom. I couldn’t stop the scared high pitched scream that left my mouth.

The thumping noise was still growing in intensity when I ran from the bedroom towards the hallway, another scream left my mouth when I watched my door fall open with a loud bang.

‘Anna?’  
‘Magnus?’

My eyes had trouble recognizing him in the dark at first but when I saw those familiar curls and his broad shoulders a sigh of relief escaped my lips,’ Mags.’  

The look on his face was one of genuine fear and worry, his wet curls were stuck to his face and the rain was dripping all over his coat.

‘Anna,’ he rushed towards me and before I could say anything I was pulled into his arms and he hugged me a little tighter than I would have liked.

‘I heard you scream,’ his voice was shaking,’ God, I thought…are you alright?’  
‘You’re suffocating me,’ I whimpered.  
‘I’m so sorry,’ he loosened his hug to take a better look at my face,’ are you alright?’  
‘Yes, of course I’m alright, Magnus.’ 

It was only when I looked over his shoulder that I noticed my front door was damaged.  
‘You kicked in my door?!’

He let out a deep sigh and his hands sank from my shoulders to my waist where they rested, the genuine worry in his eyes shut me up right away.   
‘I kept calling you but you didn’t answer your phone,’ he explained,’ and I heard you scream.’  
‘I screamed because you woke me up with your loud knocking!’

The look on his face was a mix of relief and embarrassment.

 ‘And I think the power went out,’ I added.   
‘I’m so sorry, I’m an idiot,’ he shook his head,’ I was worried about you. I’m sorry, blame it on the profession, I always assume the worst.’

And there they were, the puppy eyes, making it completely impossible for me to get mad at him.   
‘You kicked in my door,’ I repeated quietly and I shook my head in a smile.  
‘You seemed in distress, it’s my job to make sure you’re safe.’

His look was serious but when I stared back at him a little smile appeared on his face,’ I am terribly sorry about your door, I will call someone in the morning to have it fixed.’  
I only now noticed his hands were still on my waist and he was making no attempts to move.  
 ‘Thank you.’  
‘I’ll have a look a that power for you first.’  
‘It’s just down the hall.’

While he was trying to fix whatever caused the outage I searched for a towel in my dark bathroom. I lit a few of the candles on the side of the bath to see what I was doing when a soft knock on the door made me jump.

‘I can’t knock any softer than that, you are incredibly jumpy,’ he walked in with a smile and closed the door behind him.  
‘I know, it’s not your fault, did you fix it?’

‘No, it looks like the whole street is in the dark,’ he walked closer to me.

The candle light made him look even more angelic and I felt a shiver run up my arms when our eyes met. He noticed the towel in my hands.  
‘I’m sorry for making you all wet,’ he apologized and I couldn’t help but chuckle.  
‘A man should never apologize for that, Magnus.’

The embarrassed smile on his face was endearing, I couldn’t see it in the dim light but I knew he was blushing.

‘You should get out of those clothes,’ I then said,’ you’re dripping all over my bathroom floor.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered. I took another step forward so I was standing right in front of him and our eyes met again. The smile was gone from his face and his eyes…I had never seen him stare at me like that before.

I grabbed his shirt and carefully pulled it up to help lift it over his head, he threw it on the floor next to us and took another step forward.

The rain and wind were still loud outside but I no longer cared about any of it, all I had eyes and ears for was him now. The way the candle light brought out his cheek bones and the soft look in his eyes, his wet chest and the little drops of water that still fell from his curls down onto his shoulders, not to mention the way he kept licking his lips. He seemed unable to take his eyes off me and it woke up an army of butterflies in my stomach.

I wanted to touch him, I needed to touch him.

I softly let my fingers run across his chest, feeling every muscle and making him let out a soft sigh when my hand sank down lower. He didn’t move when my fingers found the zipper of his pants and I carefully pulled them down his long legs.

He quickly stepped out of his shoes and pushed his pants away from us with his foot, his eyes still focussed on mine, a hooded look in his eyes now. He was wearing nothing but his white boxers and they didn’t exactly hide anything.

‘Mags,’ I whispered but before I could say more he grabbed my waist and lifted me on the washing machine in the corner of the room, positioning himself between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist to pull him closer. He was breathing hard and searching my eyes for any sign of protest he wouldn’t find there. 

I knew that bulge was huge but feeling it between my legs was a whole other thing and the tiny panties I was wearing were so thin I felt his every movement when he started rolling his hips and pushing his erection into my centre. My heavy breaths quickly turned to moans when I felt him grow even harder against my folds. His hands were stroking my back, softly and slowly, the same rhythm as his lips that were now kissing my shoulder. His gentle caresses were a contrast with the urgency of his thrusts.

I sank my fingers into his wet curls and leaned my head back, giving him better access to my neck which he didn’t hesitate to use. His tongue was tracing patterns over all the right spots, leaving little soft bites here and there before going back to kissing and licking.   
Between that and the delicious friction his cock was giving me I knew my panties were already completely soaked. 

‘Magnus,’ I moaned,’ slower, please, slower.’

He pulled away from me, giving us both time to breath, or so I thought but he had other plans. His hands sank down on my ass and he carefully pulled my panties from me after which he kneeled down between my legs. The lustful look in his eyes when he looked up at me made all my lady parts ache in the best possible way.

‘Mags,’ my voice was barely more than a moaned whisper when I realized what he was planning,’ no man has ever…fuck…’

He grabbed my one leg and put it over his shoulder while he pulled my entire body to the edge of the washing machine.  
The anticipation was killing me but he waited before he made his next move,’ do you want me to stop?’

‘God no!’ I grabbed his curls and stared at him’, It’s just…no man has ever…done that to me before.’  
The look on his face was puzzled.

‘It was always about their pleasure and, well…they didn’t care much for that.’  
The little grin on his face woke up the butterflies in my stomach.

‘Well, aren’t they fools,’ he smiled and I shivered when I felt his lips on my inner thigh.  
He started out slowly, focussing on my thighs and keeping his kisses soft. When he noticed my breathing sped up again he moved closer to my centre and I felt his tongue joining in.

I let my fingers sink into his curls and I hissed with that first unfamiliar sensation of his tongue against my folds.

‘We can stop if you’re uncomfortable,’ he spoke softly, waiting for my response before he continued,’ tell me what you want, Anna.’

I looked down to see his gorgeous face between my legs and the eager look in his eyes.   
‘I don’t want you to stop,’ I sighed while I worked up the courage to speak my next sentence,’ I want you…to make me come with your tongue.’

I spoke the last words quietly, afraid to see the shock on his face at my bluntness but he only gave me a warm smile. 

‘I think that can be arranged,’ he whispered and I felt him kiss my thigh again, slowly making his way up to my folds where he repeated the same slow lick from before but even more gentle this time. The only sound from my lips now was a soft moan and I felt my body relax.

 He continued to lick me in a slow pace, lingering a bit longer on my most sensitive spot, making slow circles before returning to the long licks, he repeated this pattern until I was breathing heavily and pulling at his curls.

 ‘Do you like that?’ his voice hummed between my legs.  
‘Fuck yes, please, please don’t stop.’

This time he alternated his licks with soft kisses, I was about ready to burst, my orgasm was building and I needed more friction. I pushed his face closer into my folds and he took the hint, holding my leg steady over his shoulder he started licking me faster and harder, when he slowly sucked on my clit my legs started to shake.    
He held me down with both his arms while he devoured me, I was a whimpering mess, my climax lingered and then lingered some more and he still didn’t stop until he had licked every last drop off me. I had to hold onto his shoulders to stop myself from falling.

‘Oh my god, Magnus,’ I was still panting when his mouth left me. 

He put my leg down and stood up again while he put me back up the washing machine and took back his spot in between my legs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he returned the hug, I heard him chuckle into my ear.

‘You’re welcome,’ he whispered.  
‘Holy fuck,’ I broke the hug to look at him and was taken aback by the serious look in his eyes.

He leaned his forehead against mine and pulled my body closer. I could feel the wet tip of his erection against my thigh but I was too distracted by his eyes to pay attention. Nobody had ever looked at me with that much want before.

He carefully brushed my lips with his thumb, making me shiver again.  
‘You taste heavenly,’ he then whispered and he let his lips ghost over mine. 

I didn’t hesitate to kiss him and he didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, allowing me to taste my own wetness on his tongue and I realized this was our first actual kiss.

‘I will never get enough of you,’ he breathed against my ear. 

I slid down the washing machine and wanted to get down on my knees but he grabbed my elbow and held me up.

‘Not tonight,’ he shook his head and put me back up while he stared into my eyes.  
‘I want to return the favour,’ I insisted.  
‘There’ll be plenty of time for that,’ he spoke softly while his lips were on my neck again,’ right now I need to bury myself inside you before I burst.’  
He was blushing while he spoke the words and it was the sexiest thing ever.

 I lowered my hand between us to grab his erection and slowly stroked him while I guided him to where he wanted to be. He was moaning at my first touch.

‘Not too fast,’ he whimpered and I took away my hand and let him push all the way in, taking my breath away.

He held me in his arms while he started thrusting, slowly at first but seeing the agony on his face it was clear he couldn’t hold off much longer. I rolled my hips to meet his thrusts and encourage him.  
His moans in my ear were enough to bring me to the brim again really quickly. 

I didn’t need anymore help so when his fingers found my clit it was enough to make my walls clench around him while my head fell back in a silent cry of pleasure.  It was lingering again, he kept thrusting harder and harder while his thumb kept repeating the same pressure right where I needed it.

I thought my orgasm was ready to leave me just a second ago but he was taking my body to new heights and bringing me to another peak. I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming and it felt like my entire body was shaking in ecstasy.

 I had read stories about people who faint during climax and it had always sounded ridiculous to me. Until now.    
I was completely falling apart, the pleasure rushing through me almost too much to bear and the animalistic growl in my ear told me he was right there with me.

‘Oh fuck, Anna, oh god,’ with one hard thrust that almost took all the air out of my lungs Magnus came hard and pulled out of me to spill his hot seed all over my folds.

Our loud panting almost sounded obscene in the quiet atmosphere of my candlelit bathroom. We clung to each other for several minutes until both our hearts were beating normally again and he helped me stand up.

When I met his eyes the sweet quiet Magnus I knew so well had returned, giving me that little smile, almost embarrassed about what just happened between us but the way he kept holding my body against his told me there were no regrets at all.

We helped each other wash off the evidence of our lust, I hissed when the cold water touched my skin but he warmed me up with more soft kisses all over my neck and dried me off until I stopped shivering.   
There seemed no need to put our clothes back on, I blew out the candles except for one that Magnus took with us to the bedroom.

Not a word was said on our way there, Magnus stopped for a moment to put a chair against my front door so nobody could get in. I noticed through my window that the whole street was still covered in darkness. 

He took my hand and guided me to my bedroom, none of us cared about the world outside any longer, not tonight. Inside it was warm and quiet and I knew nothing could harm me as long as he was here.  

As soon as we were under the covers he pulled me against his chest and lifted my chin to look into my eyes.  
‘Are you okay now? No more ghosts in your head?’ he asked, the loving look on his beautiful face made me smile and I snuggled up closer to him.  
‘No more ghosts, you’ve chased them all away.’

He kissed my forehead,’ I told you it’s my job to keep you safe, and protected…and satisfied.’  
 ‘Well, you are doing an excellent job, detective,’ I smiled and hid my face against his chest while I heard him chuckle.   
I closed my eyes and slowly let myself drift away in his arms. The heat of our bodies was warming up the bed in no time and the soft caress of his fingers through my hair made me feel tired.

‘Mags?’ I whispered.  
‘Hm?’ his voice suddenly sounded very sleepy too.  
‘When I wake up you’ll still be here, right?’

He hugged me tight and softly kissed my forehead,’ I’ll always be here, Anna.’


End file.
